1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boundary detection device to be mounted in a vehicle and detects a boundary of a driving area in which the own vehicle is traveling, and a boundary detection program.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the above-described boundary detection device, a device is known that detects edge components (edge points) and detects a boundary (white line) of a driving lane from the detected edge components (refer to, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,293).
However, in the above-described boundary detection device, a peripheral object (such as a building or a utility pole) reflected on a road surface may be erroneously recognized as the boundary of the driving lane.